californiadreamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Nemo Sinclair
Appearance *Hair Color: Brown with red tips. *Eye Color: Brown, Green, etc. I wear contacts, okay? *Trademark: The red tips of my hair. I look normal, with my brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. But I guess i'ts my clothing that stands out. I wear preppy, sporty, vintage, gothic and etc. So you've probably guessed by now that I'm one of those girls, who actually likes shopping, and I do. I think it's fun since it's the only time I can actually interact with my mom. But I kinda find it pointless now because I don't even go outside that much anymore. Family Tiana Sinclair My mom is one of those mom's who acts like they're the same age as her kids. She also uses the words swag, yolo and yo a lot. She's kind of successful though, she's an amazeballs fashion designer, she usually creates wedding dresses but most of her clients hates her because she's always like "oh my god, that looks so swag on you, you should totes buy that because if you don't it would a total waste and yolo!" She also wanted to name us after Disney princesses and princes, since she's a Tiana, like in The Princess and the Frog. She wanted to name Leon: Eric, then Katherine: Belle and me: Ariel. But thank God, Dad was opposed to the idea. Adam Sinclair My dad is epic, you cannot deny that. He's really funny and he used to be in some infamous band when he was younger, but now he's an actor and a producer. We're all really close to him and he's just the best, okay? Leonardo Sinclair Leon is in college and he's fucking weird, okay? I do not understand him at all and he should stop playing Halo all day and find a job. Rebekah Sinclair Bekah is a freshman in college this fall. She's really nice and really protective and I don't know, what I'd do without her. I also call her Belle sometimes, like what mom wanted to name her, just to annoy her. History This will probably be the most boring section in this whole page soo I'm not going to do this page. Besides my history won't even matter for you. Personality I have only one rule in life: never take a diet. Yeah, that rule is pretty pointless but whatever, anyways I'm a really talkative person which leads to people thinking I'm Gossip Girl or something. But no, even though I'm talkative, I'm not that social. Which is pretty odd for someone who's talkative, also I'm practically born with no balance whatsoever. I'm also pretty immature and sarcastic so y'know yeah. Trivia *Yes, my name is Nemo. *Lea Michele is my queen. *Blue and Scarlet are my favorite colors. *I like Fall. *The Cab, Owl City, Taylor Swift and Paramore are awesome. *My favorite book is Paper Towns by John Green. *Flipped is also my favorite movie, just saying. *I'd Lie is my life anthem. *My mom wanted to name me Ariel. *I have a cat named Mallory, even though he's a guy. *I like the computer game Alice: Madness Returns. *I like morbid games, for some awful reason. *The Crooked Man scares me. Gallery Have fun stalking my face or whatever. Sunnygif3.gif Sunnygif2.gif 03d19 carolinesunshine00.jpg 8j4el--1845918370126100736.jpg 2p5jlnqbrfodp2jf.jpg